Une nouvelle année, un nouvel avenir
by Carmichaels
Summary: De nouveaux professeurs arrive à Poudlar, et, ... ?


Une nouvelle année, un nouvel avenir.  
  
Inspiré de Harry Potter :  
  
Genre : Yaoi/slash : contient des limes et lemon : si une relation entre hommes et qui plus est dont l'un des deux protagonistes est mineur ne vous plait pas, vous révolte, ou même vous dégoûte ne lisez pas, conseil d'ami.  
  
Couples : Harry Potter + Olivier Dubois. Allusion au couple SB+DM.  
  
Auteur : Carmichaels.  
  
Dialogue couleurs : Harry Potter en Rose, Olivier Dubois en Bleu.  
Draco Malfoy en Indigo, Sirius Black en Bleu gris.  
  
Résumé : 5ème année de Harry à Poudlar, 2 nouveaux professeurs font leurs apparitions, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.  
  
« Une nouvelle année, un nouvel avenir. »  
-1-  
-Les nouveaux venus-  
  
Harry n'en revenais pas, Dumbledore venait d'annoncer à tous que Sirius Black avait été réhabilité durant cet été, et qui plus est allait devenir le nouveau professeur de DFCM, à cette annonce Severus Rogue avait pâli, mais ce n'était pas tout, Mme Bibinne ayant décider de partir à la retraite allait être remplacée par Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, Harry était aux anges, il adorait Olivier, c'était même plus que de l'adoration, c'était de l'amour, mais ça, jamais Harry ne l'avais dit à qui conque. Lorsque nos deux nouveaux professeurs rentrèrent dans la grande salle, tous se turent, en passant près de la table des Gryffondors, Sirius comme Olivier adressèrent un sourire à Harry, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Lorsque tout fut terminer, les élèves s'en retournèrent dans leur dortoir, mais une voix grave appela Harry, ce dernier se retourna d'un bloc, et resta pétrifié devant son parrain, Sirius demanda à Harry de le suivre, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte garder pas un statue de chien loup, Sirius prononça le mot de passe, et nos deux amis purent pénétrer dans les appartements du nouveau professeur de DFCM, la porte à peine refermée, Harry ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et sauta au coup de son parrain, pleurant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir le voir et lui parler tout les jours. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que Harry regagna son dortoir.  
Le lendemain, Harry était « fou » d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver en début d'après midi au cour de vol de balai, car enfin il pourrait revoir Olivier, la matinée se passa trop lentement à son goût, mais quand arriva le midi, il avala à peine une assiette, et se leva, s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Une fois dehors, Harry se mit à courir, il arriva au terrain d'entraînement de vol, et s'arrêta à bout de souffle, se pliant en deux, et posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, quand une voix masculine et plus que sensuel l'interpella, Harry releva la tête, et cru que son c?ur allait s'arrêter, à quelques pas de lui se tenait Olivier : Olivier : Harry, . c'est bien toi ? Harry : Olivier, .oui c'est moi. Le visage d'Olivier s'illumina, lorsqu'il reconnu enfin Harry, ce dernier ne pu se retenir, il se précipita dans les bras de son ancien capitaine, Olivier n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de son ancien attrapeur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, tellement son bonheur était grand, puis, comme il comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry s'écarta, et timidement s'excusa, Harry : Par . pardon, Olivier, oh . je veux dire monsieur Dubois. Olivier : Harry voyons, on se connaît depuis trop longtemps, pour toi se sera toujours Olivier. Harry : Vrai ? Olivier : Vrai. Harry : Tu m'as manqué. Olivier : toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. A part ça, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à t'annoncer, je vais seconder Sirius dans les cours de DFCM et Rogue dans les cours de potions, Dumbledore ayant choisi de doubler voir tripler vos heures de cours dans ses différentes matières, se sera au détriment d'autre cours moins primordial, mais vu la situation actuelle se ne sera pas plus mal, seul problème, c'est que tout vos cours serons en commun avec les Serpentars. Je serais également votre entraîneur au Quidditch. Harry : Oh non, pas ça. Olivier : Merci Harry ! Harry : non, c'est le fait que les Serpentars aurons cours avec nous qui me désole, pas que tu soit notre professeur, mais également notre entraîneur, que du contraire Olivier ne pu s'empêcher de rire tout en attirant Harry contre lui, pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
  
-2-  
-Aveux d'amour-  
  
A quelques jours de Noël. Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans manifestation de Voldemort, les cours supplémentaires commençaient à porter leurs fruits. La plus part des élèves étaient rentré chez eux pour les vacances, Hermionne et Ron également, laissant Harry seul, ce dernier était désespéré, son amour pour Olivier n'avait cesser d'augmenter, il devait lui dire ça ne pouvait plus continuer de cette façon, il le devait à Olivier. Il se dirigea vers le parc, il devait se changer les idées pour se donner suffisamment de courage pour tout lui avouer, mais il n'avait pas vu Olivier qui le suivait, quand ce dernier l'interpella, il fit volte face et resta pétrifié sur place, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Harry ne prenne un bonne inspiration et ne se lance : Harry : Olivier, . je dois te parler, je ne peux plus me taire. Olivier : Parle Harry, je t'écoute. Harry : Merci. Voilà, je . je .. Olivier : Tu . dis Olivier pour encourager Harry. Harry : je . je .  
Harry, se retrouva incapable de prononcer ce qu'il désirait tant lui  
dire, il baissa alors les yeux. Olivier s'approcha d'Harry, puis il leva  
la main et caressa doucement son visage, pour lui faire relever les yeux  
et lui dit tendrement : Olivier : Je t'aime, je t'aime tant et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie, Harry. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je me rappelle de ce moment là comme si c'était hier. Le professeur MCConnegal voulait absolument me présenter le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, et elle n'hésita pas à déranger le cours de Quirel pour que cela puisse se faire. Tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as souri timidement, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là. Le temps qui a passé n'a fait que me conforter dans mes sentiments. Tu étais gentil, rempli de joie de vivre, toujours prêt à aider ton prochain, innocent, naïf et j'en passe. Toutes ces qualités me faisaient tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Qui plus est, tu es très mignon ! Harry rougit devant tous ces compliments et Olivier étouffa un petit rire. Olivier : Je ne mens pas. Je suis sincère en te disant tout cela. Je savais que je t'aimais mais tu étais si jeune. J'ai donc décidé de cacher mes sentiments en espérant qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par disparaître. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Même loin de Poudlar et de toi. Et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis content qu'ils ne soient jamais partis. Harry : Pourquoi, demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Olivier s'approcha alors de son ami et posant les deux mains sur son visage, il répondit : Olivier : Parce que je crois que tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Harry ne pouvait répondre, complètement hypnotisé par le regard brûlant d'amour que lui adressait Olivier. Harry : Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime aussi Olivier, répondit-il finalement d'une voix faible. Olivier sourit et se pencha alors pour prendre les lèvres humides de son élève et, naturellement, le baiser s'approfondit, Olivier mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Harry, celui-ci avait du mal à analyser le phénomène, le baiser s'avérait très agréable et de lui même, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de son professeur caresser la sienne, même si le seul contact vraiment intime était celui de leurs bouches, le reste de son corps semblait lui aussi chercher celui du corps d'Olivier, une étrange chaleur se répandait en lui, ressemblant un peu à ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'Olivier l'avait touché par le passé, ou peut-être pas, non, c'était bien plus intense et doux., il était à deux doigts de se laisser aller contre le corps de son ami et provoquer la délicieuse friction qu'il recherchait, quand, Olivier cessa le baiser et le repoussa d'un geste tendre, tout en caressant doucement le visage d'Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, il murmura : Olivier : Je pense que ça suffit pour une première fois. Harry acquiesça et se recula, mais Olivier lui pris la main tendrement et  
l'emmena enpromenade.  
  
-3-  
-Révélations-  
  
Les jours s'étaient écoulés calmement, la relation d'Harry et d'Olivier se précisait de plus en plus. Le matin du 24 décembre, Harry avait pris la décision de parler de sa relation avec Olivier à son parrain, il se dirigea donc vers les appartements de Sirius, il frappa, son parrain vint lui ouvrir, quand il pénétra dans l'appartement de ce dernier, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir assis dans le canapé Draco Malfoy, quand Draco le vit il fut terriblement gêné et baissa les yeux, Harry ne s'avait ce qu'il devait en penser, il est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, jamais Draco ne lui avait fait des misères ou une quelle conque remarque ironique, c'est maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il ne pu s'empêcher de le saluer : Harry : Bonjours Draco. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de lui dire bonjours, et il n'avait pas l'ombre de moqueries ou d'ironie dans sa voix, et il l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais, se ressaisissant il dit : Draco : Bonjours Harry. Sirius s'approcha de son neveu et lui dit qu'il avait à lui parler : Sirius : Harry, mon chéri, je dois te parler, c'est très important et j'espère que tu pourras comprendre, de tout mon c?ur. Et Sirius jeta un coup d'?il à son neveu, ce dernier d'un geste de la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il avait toute son attention. Sirius : Et bien voilà, il faut que tu sache que Draco et moi, nous sommes ensemble, je sais que tu pourrais te sentir trahis mais je te jure que Draco est de notre côté, il voulait te parler pour s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passer, mais je l'ai convaincu de me laisser faire, il a déjà trop souffert avec son père, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à nouveau, j'espère que tu peux comprendre çà. Je sais aussi que découvrir que je suis homosexuel pourrait te blesser ou peut-être même de dégoûter, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu as l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour l'accepter. Je veux aussi te dire à nouveau combien je peux l'aimer, il est si doux, si tendre, si pur, je serais prêt à mourir pour lui, tout comme pour toi Harry, je t'aime énormément et j'espère que nous pourrons former une famille unie tout les trois, je l'espère de tout mon c?ur et de toute mon âme. Harry acquiesça, et assura à son parrain et Draco qu'il acceptait leur relation, et qu'il leur souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur, Sirius et Draco ne purent s'empêcher de prendre Harry dans leur bras de l'étreindre tendrement, ce geste plus que des paroles assuraient la véracité de leur nouvelle relation, le passer était définitivement enterrer, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, ensuite se fut à Harry de leur confier son tendre secret, Sirius en fut très heureux pour son neveux, ainsi que Draco.  
  
-4-  
-Adieu l'enfance-  
  
Lorsque Harry eut fini de dîner avec son parrain et Draco, au lieu de retourner au dortoir des Gryffondors, il se dirigea vers les appartements d'Olivier, ce dernier le fit entrer directement lui demandant comment ça s'était passé avec son parrain, alors, Harry lui raconta tout. Après, confortablement installer dans le divan, Harry demanda timidement à Olivier, si, il serait d'accord qu'il passe la nuit ensemble. Olivier accepta avec joie, il proposa à Harry d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien après la journée qu'il venait de vivre, Olivier le précéda dans la salle de bain et lui fit couler son bain, Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Harry passa du temps dans la salle de bains. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et le relaxa complètement. Il sortit du bain et son c?ur se serra de tendresse en voyant qu'Olivier lui avait posé près de la porte ses vêtements pour la nuit. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit son ami. Il trouva ce dernier dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose. Harry : Hé Olivier ! Ce dernier se retourna et sourit. Olivier : Hé mon c?ur ! Harry rougit sous le terme affectueux et Olivier s'inquiéta. Olivier : Tu n'aimes pas ? Harry : Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me donne des petits surnoms affectueux. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Olivier s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Olivier : Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer car je prévois de t'appeler très souvent mon c?ur puisque tu le détiens et aussi par des tas d'autres petits surnoms. Harry sourit. Harry : Je crois que j'aime ça. Olivier : Tant mieux. Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qui commença très chaste tourna vite très passionné et les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent quand la preuve physique de leur désir l'un pour l'autre se fit douloureusement sentir. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Olivier : Harry, on devrait arrêter maintenant. La voix d'Olivier était rauque de désir contenu. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce que tu as appris sur ton parrain et Draco et puis tu dois reprendre des forces. J'étais justement en train de te préparer un petit quelque chose. Harry sourit malicieusement. Harry : Olivier, je suis parfaitement détendu grâce au bain que je viens de prendre et puis, je n'ai pas du tout faim. Enfin, pas de nourriture. Et, pour accentuer ce qu'il vint de dire, il frotta son érection contre celle de son ami. Les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir et toute pensée cohérente déserta Olivier. Sans un mot, il prit la main de son ami et l'emmena vers la chambre. Il poussa doucement Harry sur le lit et celui-ci s'étendit. Olivier resta quelques instants à l'observer et murmura : Olivier : Je t'aime Harry et si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu m'aimes aussi. Harry : Oui Olivier, je t'aime et tu sais depuis quand ? Depuis le jour où je suis venu au monde. J'ai ouvert mes yeux en étant amoureux de toi, même si je savais que je ne te rencontrerais que de nombreuses années plus tard. Et je fermerais mes yeux en étant toujours amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Olivier et je sais que toi aussi. Alors prouve le moi. Olivier : Tout de suite mais avant, je dois savoir. As-tu déjà été avec un garçon ? Harry : Non. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai déjà été attiré par des garçons mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'agir sur ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je veux que tu sois le premier Olivier et le seul. Olivier : Oui. Olivier s'approcha et se positionna au dessus de son ami mais sans le toucher, il murmura : Olivier : Je vais te faire l'amour Harry, mais je veux que tu me promettes que si cela va trop vite ou que tu es inconfortable avec quelque chose, tu me le diras. D'accord ? Je ne veux rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas. Harry : Je te le promets. Maintenant, embrasse-moi. Olivier ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Elles étaient si douces.Il su qu'il venait de découvrir la seule drogue qui le rendrait à jamais dépendant. Alors que les deux langues se battaient sensuellement, Olivier abaissa son corps de manière à ce que leurs deux érections se touchent. L'ancien capitaine commença à frotter son pénis complètement dur contre celui d'Harry et les deux jeunes hommes grognèrent devant la sensation de cette délicieuse friction. Finalement, Olivier arrêta et se redressa. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait que cette première fois avec Harry soit mémorable et puis, ils avaient toute la nuit. Harry poussa un gémissement de déception quand Olivier arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire mais ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Il commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de pyjama de son ami, exposant par la même le ventre plat et les tétons de ce dernier. Ceux-ci étaient fièrement dressés, sous l'effet de l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait et Olivier ne pu s'empêcher de les effleurer délicatement. Ils se durcirent encore plus et Harry gémit cette fois ci de plaisir. Olivier enleva alors totalement la chemise et le jeta au loin. Et sans plus attendre, il saisit délicatement un mamelon dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher et le sucer tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre de sa main. Harry se cambra devant la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui et ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de son ami. Olivier mordit légèrement le téton dont il était en train de s'occuper et Harry se retint pour ne pas arracher des cheveux d'Olivier tellement le plaisir était intense. Olivier cacha un sourire devant la réaction de son ami et délaissant le mamelon dont il s'occupait, il se tourna vers l'autre et lui infligea le même traitement. Harry était au paradis. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle extase. Il faut dire aussi que c'était Olivier qui lui faisait toutes ces délicieuses choses. Finalement, Olivier arrêta ce qu'il faisait, satisfait de la délicieuse torture qu'il infligeait à son ami. Il abaissa alors doucement le pantalon d'Harry et le membre de ce dernier jaillis. Olivier passa alors quelques secondes à admirer le pénis de son ami. Harry était peut-être jeune et petit par la taille mais il se rattrapait largement à ce niveau. En effet, son pénis était large et long et Olivier ne pu empêcher un frisson de plaisir le parcourir à la pensée de ce qu'il ressentirait quand il aurait ce magnifique organe en lui. En attendant, il saisit le membre incroyablement dur de sa main gauche et de sa main droite, il saisit la petite goutte de sperme qui avait commencé à couler. Il amena sa main à la bouche et goûta pour la première fois l'essence de son ami. Le sperme avait un goût amer et sucré en même temps et Olivier sentit qu'il venait de découvrir une autre drogue. Harry faillit éjaculer en voyant ce que faisait Olivier. C'était tellement érotique. Il haletait et poussa un cri de pur plaisir quand Olivier le prit totalement dans sa bouche. C'était si bon.Il ferma les yeux et commença à faire l'amour à la bouche d'Olivier. Celui-ci avait tout le pénis de son ami dans la bouche et le suçait vigoureusement. Il était au paradis. Harry : Olivier, je vais. Le plaisir était trop intense pour Harry et il sentait que l'orgasme était proche. Il voulut prévenir son ami mais celui-ci continua ce qu'il faisait et Harry, n'y tenant plus, orgasma dans la bouche d'Olivier. Ce dernier avala tout le sperme de son ami et se pencha vers Harry qui avait tellement ressenti du plaisir qu'il en avait vu des étoiles. Olivier embrassa ce dernier et Harry pu se goûter sur les lèvres de son ami. Il trouva cette sensation délicieusement érotique. Il sourit. Harry : Merci Olivier pour la plus belle expérience de toute ma vie ! Olivier : Et ce n'est pas encore fini mon amour. Trop alangui par le formidable orgasme qu'il venait d'expérimenter, Harry regarda sans bouger son ami se dévêtir rapidement. Quand Olivier fut nu, il s'allongea au côté d'Harry et celui-ci regarda d'un ?il appréciateur le corps de son ami. Harry : Olivier, j'ai envie de toi, murmura t'il, sentant son érection revenir en force. Tu es magnifique tu sais. Il commença à caresser le torse de son ami, effleurant mais sans s'attarder les mamelons déjà dur de son ami. Puis sa main dériva vers le membre incroyablement dur qu'il caressa légèrement, ne voulant pas amener Olivier à l'orgasme. Harry : C'est pour moi, demanda t'il espiègle. Olivier : Oui, grogna Olivier en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand Harry arrêta ses légères caresses. Il croisa alors le regard rempli d'amour de son ami et comprit ce que ce dernier voulait. Il força alors son ami à se redresser et le mit à quatre pattes. Il sentit Harry devenir nerveux et le calma en passant sa main sur son dos. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les fesses de son ami et les écartant, il découvrit le petit trou. Il approcha son visage et commença à lécher la partie la plus intime d'Harry. Puis sans prévenir, sa langue entra dans le petit orifice. Harry poussa un hurlement de plaisir et serra fort les draps du lit. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel sentiment d'extase et il ne pouvait attendre la suite. Son pénis était redevenu complètement dur mais il l'ignora. Cette fois-ci, il voulait orgasmer avec Olivier en lui. Finalement, Olivier arrêta et Harry poussa un soupir frustré. Il sentit Olivier le forcer doucement à s'allonger sur le dos et il écarta les jambes en une muette invitation. Olivier se retient de ne pas sauter sur son ami et de le prendre. Il fit signe à ses hormones de se calmer. C'était la première fois d'Harry et il préfèrerait se couper une main plutôt que de lui causer la moindre peine. Olivier se tourna alors vers sa table de nuit et en sortit une lotion pour les mains. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment, n'ayant absolument pas prévu ce qui allait arriver mais il se promit d'aller acheter rapidement du lubrifiant. Il ouvrit le tube et en sortit une petite noisette. Il l'étala sur ses mains et commença à les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer la substance. Quand il fut satisfait, il se pencha à nouveau vers Harry et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas de jouer avec la langue de son ami mais au contraire, il referma doucement ses lèvres autour de celle-ci et commença à la sucer. Perdu dans l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait, Harry avait fermé les yeux et ne remarqua pas Olivier approcher un doigt de son anus et de le pénétrer doucement. Harry sursauta devant cette intrusion et ouvrit les yeux mais Olivier le calma en l'embrassant de plus belle. Bientôt, le jeune homme se relaxa et Olivier pu faire entrer totalement son doigt et à le faire bouger pour agrandir le petit trou et préparer Harry à ce qui allait suivre. Quand il fut satisfait, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et Harry accueillit plus facilement l'intrusion. Olivier bougea ses doigts et poussa un petit cri de joie en trouvant le bouton de plaisir de son ami. Celui-ci se cambra violemment sous l'immense émotion qu'il ressentit quand Olivier toucha sa prostate et ce dernier en profita alors pour introduire un troisième doigt. Harry : Encore, murmura faiblement Harry. Olivier ne se fit pas prier et continua à toucher la prostate de son ami tout en étant sûr de le préparer convenablement. Finalement, il retira ses doigts et commença à enduire son pénis de lotion. Il était si dur que cela blessait. Olivier : Harry, je vais y aller. Si cela te fait mal, j'arrête immédiatement. Harry hocha la tête. Harry : Fais moi l'amour. C'était tout ce dont Olivier avait besoin. Il approcha son pénis de l'anus d'Harry et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peine et cela dû se lire sur son visage car Olivier arrêta immédiatement de pousser. Olivier : Harry ? Sa voix était inquiète. Harry : Continue, répondit le jeune homme mais sa voix était forcée. Il désirait Olivier en lui mais cela faisait si mal. Olivier : Non, tu as mal. Je me retire. Harry : Non, hurla Harry. Il n'allait pas laisser cette douleur lui empêcher de faire un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il enlaça alors la taille d'Olivier de ses jambes, forçant par la même son ami à entrer plus profondément en lui. Il accentua la pression jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier soit complètement en lui. Le jeune professeur n'osait bouger même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Harry était si chaud et si étroit. Ce dernier se força à respirer lentement et de ce fait, bougea légèrement. Ce qui eu pour effet que le pénis d'Olivier effleura sa prostate. Toute pensée de douleur quitta Harry quand son corps fut envahi par un plaisir sans nom. Harry : Olivier, c'est passé. Bouge. Son ami observa le visage de son amant et constatant que la douleur avait disparu, commença alors à remuer lentement à l'intérieur d'Harry. Celui-ci l'accompagnait en remuant aussi ses hanches. Harry était au paradis car sa prostate était stimulée à chaque fois et il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Tout en continuant à bouger, Olivier se saisit du sexe d'Harry et commença à le caresser en synchronisation avec ses mouvements de va et vient. Ce fut trop pour Harry et il éjacula violemment en hurlant le nom de son amant. Olivier sentit les muscles fessiers d'Harry se contracter au moment de son éjaculation et cela eut pour conséquence d'accentuer la pression sur son propre sexe. Ce fut le détonateur et il ne tarda pas à orgasmer lui aussi en hurlant le nom d'Harry. Il se retira alors délicatement de son ami et d'une formule il fit disparaître le sperme sur le corps d'Harry et sur le sien. Quand cela fut fini, il se rallongea près d'Harry. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre lui et Olivier l'enlaça tendrement. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, encore sous l'effet de la formidable expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre. Puis finalement, Harry rompit le silence. Harry : Merci Olivier. Je n'oublierais jamais cet instant. Tu as été merveilleux et je t'aime tellement. Merci d'avoir été si doux. Olivier : Oh Harry je t'aime aussi. Harry : Dis Olivier, tu crois que la prochaine fois je pourrais te faire l'amour ? Ce dernier sourit ; Olivier : Mais j'y compte bien mon amour mais pas maintenant. Tu dois te reposer pour récupérer de ce que tu as vécu. Pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry bailla et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Harry : D'accord mais ce n'est que partie remise et puis, je ne voudrais pas trop te fatiguer ! Olivier : Harry ! Ils se regardèrent malicieusement et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Olivier : Je t'aime mon ange, énonça Olivier d'une voix remplie d'émotions. Harry : Je t'aime aussi. Harry ferma les yeux et posant sa tête sur le c?ur d'Olivier, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ce dernier regarda avec affection le jeune homme qui partagerait sa vie, remerciant ce qui lui avait permis de l'avoir, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry au pays des rêves. Cette nuit là, Olivier et Harry dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient nus. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre, il aurait vu que ses deux jeunes hommes avaient cette expression de bonheur sur leur visage et il régnait dans la pièce un fort parfum de sexe. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-5-  
-Mot de la fin-  
  
Ce matin là en se réveillant dans les bras de son Âme S?ur, Harry pu se dire, que malgré la menace que faisait planer sur eux Voldemort, il avait trouvé le bonheur absolu, et un nouvel avenir se dessinait pour lui et ceux qu'ils aimaient, car à présent l'amour les avaient rendus plus fort que qui que se soit, même de Voldemort.  
  
« Une nouvelle année, un nouvel avenir »  
  
-The End- 


End file.
